6 crushes and enemies
by Capeth
Summary: 3 aliens come to earth to make some fun , wil the Z warriors defeat them ? And what's up with Uub and Pan ? They are only ' Friends' . But everybody else thinks otherwise . Uub X Pan
1. Chapter 1 : Flashbacks

**(A/N : ****Hey everyone ! this is a Pan/Uub fanfic ( also Trunks/Marron and Goten/Bra ) There's lot of romance , and further in the story some action . Hope you all like it ! More chapters coming , and don't forget to review .**

Chapter 1 : Good memories .

Trunks , Marron, Goten , Bra , Pan And Uub where sitting by there favourite tree . Watching the sunset .

" _This remembesr me from when we went to the beach with everyone . We had such a good time ." _

**Flashback **

_Goku , Chi-Chi , Vegeta and Bulma where sitting on the sand . Relaxing . Trunks was putting anti-sunburn on Marron's back and Goten on Bra's back . The boys where blushing madly . Krillin and 18 where reading the paper , Gohan and Videl where filling a crossword book together . And Uub and Pan __where playing in the sea . Then Krillin saw the boys blushing and immediately starting laughing hard . The boys where blushing even more . 18 slapped Krillin on the back on his head and he stopped laughing . Pan and Uub came out of the seas and Pan throwed herself on a towel . Then Trunks sed with a grin " Hey Uub , why don't you do Pan's back ? " _

_Bra then sed " Ye , why not ? Hahaha , you scared or something ?" Holding up a big laugh . _

" _Uhhm , N-no …" _

_Goten : " Comon , she wond bite . " _

" _Ok , then ." _

_Now the tree boys where blushing while putting anti-sunburn on their backs . Krillin couldn't hold it and he had to pick a picture and shot into a big laugh and falling on the ground . _

" _You guys are hilarious !!Whahahahahha !! " said Krillin . _

**End flashback .**

Uub sed " I have to go , bye guys ! Uh , bye Pan … "

" Bye !! " they all sed .

A few minutes later , Trunks , Marron , Bra and Pan leaved to .

Pan was a bit daydreaming again . As usual .

" Hey ! Hello ! Somebody in there ? From what are you daydreaming about ? Or who …? " Sed Bra with a grin .

" N-Nobody , I mean nothing … "

" Pffffffff , yeah right ! " sed Trunks .

------------------------------------------Uub's place --------------------------------------------------------

Uub was laying on his bed . He can't sleep again .

" _I still think about what happened a few years ago . " _

**Flashback **

" _Comon Uub ! Move faster ! They are gonna see us ! " Uub and Pan where playing hide and seek against Trunks and Marron . Pan took the lead and dragged Uub around . _

" _There's my secret spot . " Pan whispered . _

" _Huh ? A cave ? " _

" _Yep , I found it when I was little . The time grandpa Goku took off with you to train . " _

" _Oh … " _

_They crawled in the cave . Then Pan saw a glimp of Trunks and quickly shot in the cave right with her arm against Uub's arm . They both where blushing , luckly it was dark in there . _

**End flashback .**

" _That was a good time . " _

Uub turned around and fell into a big sleep . Only to be dreaming about somebody special …

**End chapter 1 .**


	2. Chapter 2 : The love chase

Chapter 2 : The love chase . 

**(A/N : Chapter 2 ! Much , much fluff !! And to say something , Goten X Bra and Trunks X Marron are already boy-and girlfriend . When its written like **_**this **_** , it's in her/his head . Ok ? Let's go !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ . I made a fanfic . I made the story up and the person Garry to . **

The girls where having a slumber party at Pan's house . Just listening to music , talking about boys , movies , … until Bra came with an idea …

" LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE !!! " yelled Bra .

_Pan thinking : " Oh no , playing truth or dare with Bra is suicide … " _

" Ye , sounds asome . " said Marron .

" I rather not . " said Pan .

" Oh , why ? you scared ?! Chicken ! Pock , pock , pock !!! ( chicken sound , lol) "

" Grrrrr , ok , ok . "

" Yes ! ok , truth or dare Pan ?? "

" _Oh god no , why me ?" _

" Uh , truth (?) "

" Muhahahaha , admit that you like Uub !!

" _Shit , wrong choice …" _

" But I don't like him ! "

" Ha , yes you do ! ADMITT IT !! or you lose … and if you don't say it , ill go tell him myself …

" WHAT ???? I DON'T LIKE HIM !! "

" _Maybe a bit …"_

" _No way !"_

" _Yes way ! "_

" _Never ! " _

" _Always ! " _

" _God , I'm arguing with myself . " _

" C'mon Pan ! Your such a chicken ! "

" Ok , maybe I like him a bit … "

" YESS !! VICTORY FOR ME !!!"

She ran through the room yelling ' I told you so ! ' for 5 minutes then .

" Let's just watch a movie . " said Pan

"Ok . I want to too . " said Marron .

" Hmmm ,lets see … What u think of : " the horror house " ?

" I love horror movies ! " yelled Marron .

" _Horror movie ?Noooooooo!!! Why are you against me ?"_

" Guess so … " Said Pan .

Bra nodded . " Ok ! "

The movie begins ….

------------------------------------------------ the boys ------------------------

They where outside . Just laughing , talking and such stuff when Trunks came up with a question .

" Hey Uub , how are you and Pan doing ? Anything happened lately ? " He said with a grin .

" Huh ? What are you talking about ????!!! "

" Aaaah , c'mon ! Just say you like her ! At school , when a boy looks at her or even talks with her , your jealous as hell ! "

" No I'm not ! "

" and what if I tell you that Garry ( made up person ) and Pan are going out together ? " Trunks said with 1 eye open , other one closed . Goten had to hold up his laughter .

" WHAT ??!! "

" Yep , everyone knows . Didn't you know ? " Trunks tried to put up a question looking face .

" EVERYONE ????!!! AND I DIDN'T KNOW THAT ???!!!!!!!! "

" See , you like her . I told you I was a good liar . " Said Trunks .

" Yup , you did . " Said Goten .

Uub fell in anime style .

" You … lied ? " asked Uub .

" Off course ! It was just to prove that your jealous as hell . "

Uub smacked his head and Trunks and Goten fell on the ground laughing .

**5 minutes later .**

" Let's go and scare the girls ! They are having a slumber party and Bra told me that she's gonna watch ' The horror house ' ! " Said Trunks .

" My niece is there to Uub … " said Goten with a grin .

They flew off to Pan's house ( actually Gohan's and Videl's ) .

They took 3 bed sheets and crawled under need them .

" Haha , ghosts . Old school ! " Said Goten . " Lets go ! "

The girls where hugging eachoter . It was so scary . There where just ghosts crawling after the persons to scare the hell out of them .

Then the boys blasted inside .

" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!"

" IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!! "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!! "

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!! "

" WHERE HERE TO GET Y-"

At that moment they fell over the girls there bags and Goten fell on Bra , Trunks fell on Marron and Uub fell on Pan . There sheets where of . The girls looked at the boys .

" Goten … "

" Trunks … "

" Uub … "

" YOURE SOOOOOOOO DEAD !!! " the girls yelled .

" Uuuh , we have to go , bye ! " The boys said and ran of .

" GET BACK HERE !!!! "

The girls ran after them into the garden . The boys fell over something in the grass turn on their backs and saw the girls trip to . Pan on Uub , Marron on Trunks and Bra on Goten . Off course Marron , Trunks , Goten and Bra didn't care . cause they where already girl- and boyfriend . But Pan and Uub weren't .

" Ehm , sorry Uub . " Said Pan .

" Gehehe , no .. problem . "

Pan rolled of him and laid next to him in the grass . Watching the stars .

They looked next to them and saw that the other ones fell asleep on eachoter .

Then they looked down and saw that they where holding hands . They blushed and stopped .

They felt a bit tired Pan yawned and got closer to Uub and fell asleep . He blushed when he saw that Pan was holding his arm close to her . Him to fell asleep .

**Next morning .**

Trunks woke up .Saw that Marron was laying on top of him . Then saw Bra on Goten .

He looked over to Uub and Pan and set up a grin .

He gently woke up Marron . He first pointed to Goten and Bra and then to Uub and Pan .

She whispered " They are so cute . They really should be boy-and girlfriend . "

" I know . "

They woke up Goten and Bra . They to saw it . Goten ran into the house and came back with a camera . He said " say cheese " .

**1 hour later **

**------------------------Uub ------------------------------------------------------------------**

Uub woke up . He looked around to see where he was . Then he remembered . The ghosts outfits , scaring the girls , run away for the girls , holding Pan's hand , falling asleep .

He looked down and saw that Pan was laying on his stomach . Going up and down each time he breathed . His arm was on top of her . Protecting her . He smiled .

" _She's like an angel . " _

**---------------------------Pan --------------------------------------------------------------**

Pan woke up . looking where she was . She saw she was laying on something . Her head was going up and down . She turned her head and saw Uub asleep . She was laying on Uub !

" _When did that happened ? " _

Then she remembered everything

" _Oh … " _

She putted her head back on his stomach and sort of hugged him .

**----------------------------------- They wake up ------------------------------------------**

They suddenly woke up . It was getting colder . They looked at eachoter and smiled .

" Morning " Pan said with a yawn .

" G ' morning . "

" Uhm , lets head back . " Pan said .

" Ye , it's getting shilly . "

They went back to the house and saw Trunks , Marron , Goten and Bra looking at them . With a grin .

" Good morning , had a good sleep ? " Trunks said with a smile .

"Ye , I 'm sure it was cosy down there . " Bra showed the photo to them .

" WHAT ?? GIVE THAT ! " She ripped the photo out of Bra's hand . She and Uub looked at it with a blush .

" Uh , Ill just take this . C'mon Uub !! We'll watch a movie . "

" Uh- uhm , ye " He said with a high squeaky voice . They ran into the living room followed by laughter from the other ones in the kitchen .

**A/N ) Nice chapter huh ? long , fluff , aaah love it . I think ill put some action in chapter 3 . Can be chapter 4 to . See ya next time ! **


	3. Chapter 3 : The World Tournament

Chapter 3 : The World Tournament 

**(A/N hey guys ! ****Sorry it took a while but , chapter 3 ! **

**Uub : so , what 'great ' news do ya have for us ?**

**Me : You 'll see :3 … **

**Pan : Aw , I wanna now ! **

**Me : Hey , hey ! just read ! Uub , disclaimer please ! **

**Uub : She doesn't own DBZ/GT . She does own that annoying new kid . **

**Me : jealous Uub ? Yes , there's some kid I invented but he won't come in long . ****Just as char to piss Uub of . And Its my story Uub ! I can make you blush anywhere , anytime . Btw , there are guys in the Tournament that I invented to .**

**Uub : Grrrr . Let's just go and be over with ? **

**Me : Ok ! Here we go ! chapter 3 ! **

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan walked in the house .

" Hey guys ! Uhm , where's Pan ? "

" Hehehe , in the living room … with Uub ! " Trunks said with a grin .

He banged the door open only to see Pan and Uub watching TV . Only now they where jumped of the couch and laying on the ground 'cause Gohan slammed the door to hard .

" Umph , hey daddy ! How's it going ? " She said while standing up .

" Well , ive got great news ! Oh , Uub , You ok ? "

He rubbed his a - uhum , ' behind ' and said " Uh , ye . Fine "

" Well , what's the news ??!! " asked Pan , while jumping around .

" There's gonna be a World Tournament again . And I thou- "

" YES !!! I FINNALY GOT THE CHANCE TO KICK UUB'S ASS !! " Shouted Pan .

" I think it's the other way around " Uub sed with an evil grin .

" Ha , you wish . " Pan said back , also with a grin .

" Uh , guys , relax ! Bye the way , it's in 2 weeks . " Gohan sed .

" Ok then , I'll have to train . Daddy , where's grandpa ? " Pan asked .

" Somewhere outside . Why ? "

" I know now already that you , Trunks ,uncle Goten nor Uub is going to train with me so I'll ask grandpa . " said Pan .

" well , you got a point there . " Said Gohan .

" I'm off to . I have to train to if I wanna win from Pan ! Cya later guys ! " Sed Uub while taking off .

Meanwhile Pan is looking for Goku , she found him in the woods , meditating .

" Grandpa ? Can I ask you something ? " Pan whispered .

" Off course Pan . What do you want to ask ? " Said Goku while breaking his meditation .

" Can you train me ? It's World Tournament in 2 weeks and my daddy , Uncle Goten , Trunks nor Uub want to train me so , do you want to ???!! " She asked with big puppy eyes .

" Well , ok .First , we'll train Physical .Than mentally , which is the hard training actually . " Said Goku.

" Okay , Grandpa G . "

------------------------ two weeks later : World Tournament : The gathering . ------------------

Pan , Goku , Gohan , Chi-Chi and Goten where already at the World Tournament isle ( it's a sort of isle , right ? ) .

They greeted Bulma , Vegeta , Trunks and Bra who where just arrived with Krillin , 18 and Marron .

" Hey everybody ! " said Gohan .

" Hey ! Uh , wath's with Goku and Pan ? They seem … quiet . "

" They have trained mentally lately , now they are very calm . That's normal after that . "

" Ooooh , I get it . " said Krillin . After that , Piccolo came to . and Then Uub .

" Finally . I thought you wouldn't came . " said Pan calm .

" Off course . I don't want to miss this ! Uh , you ok ? Goku ? Pan ? "

Gohan sighed _" Do I have to ? I guess . " _

" They have been training mentally , so they are very calm at the moment . "

" Nice … ive heard it's hard to train mentally . " Uub whispered in Gohan's ear .

" It is . " Said Pan , again calm .

" _Wow ! she heard that ??!! " _ Uub thought .

" Strong ears . " Said Uub .

The group separated 'cause the Tournament is only in a few hours . Pan and Uub where walking a bit …

" Hey Pan ! " said a voice .

" The two teenagers looked next to them and they saw a boy walking towards Pan . A guy from her class .

" How ya doing girly ? Missed me ? " he said In a low voice .

" Who are you , if I may ask ? " asked Uub in a annoyed tone .

" **I'm** her **boyfriend , **Kyle . " He said proudly .

Uub felt a twitch of jealousy going trough him . He clenched his fists .

" Or not . " said a female voice , Pan's voice actually .

" What do you mean Pan-Chan ? " Kyle asked

" I'm **NOT **your girlfriend . " aid Pan with her arm's after her head , eyes closed , and very calm . scary calm .

" Haha , yes you are ! " He said with a dangerous voice .

At that moment he grabbed Pan's arm . 1 Second Later he was on the ground , punched by Pan . 1 second and her arm's where back at there spot . She opened 1 eye and said :

" 1 : don't touch me Kyle . 2 I'm not your girly , ever ! C'mon Uub where outta here . "

" Who is HE actually ? You're new boyfriend ? " Kyle asked Pan with a frown . Uub blushed.

" Hmm , maybe he is , maybe he isn't . Who will tell ? " She said still with 1 eye open . Uub blushed even more .

" Why you little – " Kyle said angry .

" C'mon Uub . Where gone . " she said and then murmured : " Idiot … "

----------------------- 2 hours later --------------------------------

" Would all the people that are in the competition go to the inner hall ? Thank you . "

" Let's go guys ! " said Goku . Pan , Uub , Goku , Trunks and Vegeta walked off

" Good Luck Goku ! " - Chi-Chi

" Good luck Vegeta dear ! " - Bulma

" Good luck Goten ! " - Bra

" Good Luck Trunks ! " - Marron

Then Bra and Marron yelled : " **Good luck Uub and Pan ! " **

They ignored them and walked of . But you could see they where blushing .

They where at the spot to chose numbers ( you know , with those balls )

" Rodeo Man ! Come forward and chose a number ! " He picked number 4

**( A/N : I won't say all the number's , that will take time . Only 4 I will tell you ! ) **

" Uub come forward ! Pick a number please ! " He picked number 3 .

" Pan , come forward ! " Pan picked number 1 . _" It's becoming a tradition here . " _

" Volcano guy , come forward ! " He picked Number 2 .

All the people picked a number .

" Pan and Volcano Guy can stay , the other people go and train or relax a bit . "

" Good luck Pan ! " Pan's friends shouted . " Thanks ! " _" Won't be much of a computation. " _She thought while smirking .

" Let the fight begin !!! " BOIIIING !!

" Let's get this started . " Pan sed .

" Ow , ain't you an angel . "

" I'm not , I'm a little devil that's gonna kick you sorry ass . " she said with an evil smile .

" No way ! Volcano kick !! "

She dodged it easely and kicked him in the stomach with her knee and punched him in the face .

" He's out cold people !! This fight lasted no longer than 10 seconds ! Amazing ! "

" To easy . " said Pan while walking away .

People where looking weird at the match that has ended . Guy screamed : " ASOME !!! PAN RULES !! " Now everyone is cheering at Pan .

" Next up , Uub and Rodeo Man ! "

" You're gonna get overrun by the , RODEO MAN ! " he said with a pose .

" Uh , Ok … " Uub dashed over to the guy punched him in the face . They stood there . Uub with his fist forward and the guy with a smashed face . The guy fell .

" AMAZING !!!! One punch people !! Let's hear it for Uub !! " Everyone cheered loudly again .

------------------------ few minutes later --------------------------------

" Uub and Pan ! Come forward ! "

" It's our time , Mohawk boy . " she teased him .

" Ok ,Panny Pan . " he teased her back .

" In the left corner , Uub , he's from a poor village and has been here a few times ! He showed us already that he's a tough one . In the right corner is Pan , the granddaughter of Mr. Satan and the mighty Goku ! she maybe a girl , but is sure no pushover . Let's begin !!! " BOIIIIIIING !

They dashed at eachoter . They banged their fists against eachoter for a few seconds then jumped back . Again , dashing towards eachoter throwing punches very fast .

" Chocolate beam !!!! " Uub yelled , Pan dodged .

" This is what I learned ones from my daddy ! Masenko !!! " It didn't hit Uub , but there's a chunk fallen of from the arena . The People watched with Big eyes how kids where flying in the air and attacking with some sort of laser beams . Suddenly they all started to cheer .

" Nice try , but not to nice ! Powered Ki blast !** ( A/n : Note ! If you don't recognize the blasts and techniques , they are invented by me !! )**

It hit Pan , but only caused damage to her clothes .

" Nice technique . Fist thrower !! " she threw punches at him but from each another place . Fast . He could block some but not all .

" This end now ! " Uub yelled " Sonic wave !!!! " some sort of wave came out of his hands and caused pain in the ears . Pan had to stop punching .

" Aaauw ! My ears !!! "

Then Uub punched real hard on her head . Causing her to fall down .

" Ugh … You …. Baka …. You'll regret that !!! " she dashed in the air . Attacking him again with all strength .

------------------ with the rest of the friends --------------------------

" Wow , their strong . " said Trunks and Goten .

" Wow , their strength have raised while their fighting ! Amazing ! " Said Goku .

" Hmph , still not stronger than us , Kakarot . " said Vegeta with a frown .

"Hey , c'mon . Give them a break . Their doing great out there ! " Goku replied .

--------------- with the rest of the friends ( who are watching , not competing) -------

"Wow … I think that they are even stronger than me ! No fair ! " said Krillin .

18 slapped him on his head .

" Duh ! He's the reincarnated form of Buu and she's the granddaughter of the strongest person in the universe . And you're a human . Think for one's in you're life !

" Sorry …. " He replied .

" I sure hope that Pan's ok . " said Gohan with concern .

" She will . I'm sure . " Said Videl . _" I hope though . " _

--------------------- back in the ring ------------------------

" It's … over … dude …. " said Pan , between breathing .

" No ….. way … " he said , also between breathing .

" It's over …. NOW ! KAAAAAAAAA – MEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!

Goku eyes where big . _" No … way . " _

" _No , friggin , way that she can do that ! " _ Trunks and Goten thought . They all where sweating a bit .

" It can't be ! " Gohan said .

" Impossible … " Krillin said .

Also a bit sweating .

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!! "

" _No way ! Can't be ! "_Uub thought . His clothes where ripped and he had some wounds . Also sweating.

The people had big eyes , some people dropped their food and drinks .

" Ha , sorry big guy . **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!**

The blast was going towards Uub . He tried to block , but was to tired and it was to strong .

A bright white light flashed over the World Tournament .

Goku , Vegeta , Trunks , Goten , Gohan , Videl , 18 , Krillin , Chi-Chi , ….. where all looking. Trying to see what is behind the white light .

It faded . Pan was hovering in the air . Holding her hand . It hurted .

She slowly hovered to the ground . Dragging her legs and body .

Uub was laying on the floor . Probably unconscious .

" U-Uub … are – y- you ok ? " asked Pan with a sore throat . Then she fell unconscious to .

Goku , Vegeta , Trunks , Goten , Gohan , Videl , 18 , Krillin , Chi-Chi , ….. where all watching .

There where people coming to get them to the infirmary .

The friends chased Uub and Pan . Into their room . They where still unconscious .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**( A/N : Muwhahahahahahahha !!!!! Cliffhanger , evil little angel – me :3 ….**

**Pan : WOW ! I did a huge Kamehameha wave didn't I ?**

**Me : Sure … Oh ye , there's some Japanese in it : Baka jerk , Gomen Sorry , Hai yes / ye , Arigato Thank you / thanks . Ok ?**

**Uub : Hey ! Did I lose ?! No way ! **

**Pan : Haha , yes way . I totally won this ! **

**Uub : No way ! You fell unconscious to ! **

**Pan : So ! after you ! **

**Me : SHUDDAP !! Now , now , you two . We ****maybe**** will know who won later . Can't promise anything . BUT STOP ARGIUNG ! OR I WILL MAKE U KISS HER UUB ! **

**Uub : ( blushing ) W-what ? ok I'll stop ! **

**Pan : Hmph , ok … **

**Me : Good . Cya next time ! . **


	4. Chapter 4 : Saiyamans back in business!

**(A/N : Hi everybody ! **

**Uub : Hi Wolfie ! **

**Me : Right …..**** In this chapter : Guess who's back ! Tip , check title … and **

**Here's some information about what happened**** last time ( and this fanfic a sort of saga actually ) : **

**Last time on 6 crushes and enemies …**

" **No way ! " thought Uub . **

**Narrator ) Pan is going to do a Kamehameha-wave ! Is Uub going to survive the blast ? Has Pan enough energy ? Will the Tournament survive ? $**

" **KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE !!!! HAAAAAAAAA!!!!! " **

**Narrator ) Oh no ! Pan! Don't do it ! Stay tune , for Dragonball GT !!! ( 6 crushes and enemies saga)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4 : Saiyamans back in business !! 

Pan and Uub woke up .

" Uuuuugh ….. where am I … and why do my arm's hurt …. " Said Pan .

" And why do I feel like I've been hit by Goku's spirit bomb ? " Asked Uub .

" Well , not exactly by a spirit bomb . More like a Kamehameha –wave . By Pan . " Said Gohan while scratching the back of his head .

" WHAAAAT ?????!!!" They both yelled .

" Ah ! Now I remember ! " said Pan .

" Ye , ouch , me to …. " He said in a painful voice .

" Woohooow !!!! I RULE !!!! " Yelled Pan . But because of her victory cry , she fell of the bed on the ground .

" Ouch …. " You ok Pan ? " Asked Uub , hanging over with his head over his bed .

" Ye , 'course . "

" WAAAUW !!!!! PAN !!! UR SO ASOME !!!! YOU ACTUALLY DID A KAMEHAMEHA WAVE !!!!! " Shouted Bra .

" Do you want to make me deaf or something ? And yes I did , didn't I ? " Pan said .

" OOOOW !! My Pannie Pan ! Are you alright ? That guy didn't hurt you to much , hasn't he?" Asked Mr.Satan in a worried voice .

" No Grandpa . I'm ok , for now … stop squashing me ! "

" Sorry , you have to understand . "

" Hey , grandpa G ! It was a good Kamehameha wave wasn't it ???? " Asked Pan

" Sure did ! You had great training out there ! " Said Goku .

" ALRIGHT !!! " Yelled Pan .

Uub could only smile a bit . And the boys gave him ' thumbs up ' motion .

" so Pan , I see you had a good time with you're loverbird … " Said Marron .

" What lover- " She froze .

" HE'S **NOT** MY LOVERBIRD !!!!! " She yelled at Marron .

Uub his head was like a tomato . He was completely silent .

" Uub! Say something to ! " She asked/begged .

" Right . " He said in a squeaky voice .

" Never mind … " Said Pan . But then they heard the radio .

Radio voice : " The already known thieves : Jeremy , Ronald , Tom and Jerry ( ha-ha! ) are back . They are now at this moment robbing the famous bank of our city ! No police man can stop them , they have locked some people in there and we may not attack them ! What in the world must we do ? "

"What ? All those people are in danger ! " Said Pan .

" Let them die ! Me and Kakarot have died a few times already ! Nothing special really . " Said Vegeta .

" Daddy !! " Said Bra .

" Hmmph … " He said back .

" If nobody is going to help than I am ! " Said Pan .

" C'mon Uub ! Get you're lazy ass – " She grabbed his arm and pulled him out .

" Hey , wait I didn't said that I – Heeey !!! " He yelled

" C'MON !!! " She pulled him outside .

" And what are we going to do ? "

" You'll see . I have to get something from my home first … " Replied Pan .

They flew over to Pan's house and she dived in her parents closet .

" Where is it …. Where is it … Aha !! Found ya ! " she said . She threw some kind of clothes to Uub .

" What's this ? Gohan's PJ's or something ? "

" No ! His ….. SAIYAMAN OUTFIT !!! " She said with a big smile .

" Oh , right . Nice outfit . " Said Uub

" Ye , and this was my mom's . Her Saiyaman 2 outfit . Cool huh ? " said Pan .

" So , what do we do with them ? " Asked Uub

" Duh! What do you think ? Dance with it ? Wear it off course ! We are going to be the new Saiyamans !!! " she yelled .

" Cool ! Sounds great ! Then we can help people without showing our faces . Good thinking there Pan ." He said .

" C'mon ! Where going to try them !

Meanwhile , in the city …

Jeremy : "Stay back you dam cops ! Or she's gonna die ! "

Tom : " Ye ! Stay back ! "

" Oh no !!! They have guns !!! AAAAAh !!!! Someone save them !!! " A woman yelled .

" Did someone cry for help ?! " Someone yelled in the sky .

" Huh , who is that , " Someone said . They where all looking and pointing in the sky .

" Here to vanquish evil !!! "

" For the good of the earth ! "

" To regain justice ! "

" Saiyaman 1 !! " (pose)

" Saiyaman 2 !! " (pose)

" To the rescue !!!!!!! "

" Look !!! The Saiyamans are back ! "

" Yay ! Their back ! But wait , there not the real ones ! "

"Right ! Where the new Saiyamans !! Young but strong ! " – Pan( Saiyaman 2 )

" Yep ! New blood ! " – Uub ( Saiyaman 1 )

" Wauw ! Cool !! " shouted a boy .

Ronald : What are those **Kids** doing here ?

Jerry : I dunno , I'm sure it's not a kinder garden here .

" What are you think you're doing ? " **(A/N : As Saiyamans , they are speaking in a different tone than normal . ) **

" You are not following the rules guys ! " – Pan

Jeremy : So ? Have a problem with that little girl ? µ

" Yes we do ! " They said and dashed over to him and punched him in the stomach .

Ronald : Hey ! You hurt my friend ! Take that ! " He tried to punch Pan but she stuck out her hand when he punched .

" You gotta do better than that . HAAA !! " She punched him in the stomach to .

Tom : S-stay back freaks ! Or Ill s-shot this woman !!

" U-uh , sorry fellow. punch But you aren't following the city rules . "

BANG !!!! Jerry shot at Pan but she caught the bullet .

" Wauw , nice shot dude kick But not good enough ! "

" Ugh , there to s-strong . " One of the thieves said .

Uub let out of the people than where inside .

" Waaaauw !!! They saved them !!! Hooray for the Saiyamans !!! " Someone yelled .

HOORAY !!!

" Thank you everybody !! See ya next time ! "

" When people are threatening the city !! "

They flew away .

" Wauw ! Cool ! That was fun ! " – Pan

" Ye , lets check out what they think of us ! " – Uub

**( A/N : They have some sort of watches . When they push a button , their Saiyaman outfit goes away like Gohan had . )**

They walked together to the crime scene was placed .

" Cool ! Those new Saiyamans are asome ! " a girl yelped .

" Especially Saiyaman 1 … " another girl said with a blush .

" Ye … aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah " they almost fainted at the thought of Saiyaman 1 .

" Gheheehhe , seems like I'm popular …. " Uub said .

" Ye , to popular … " – Pan .

They walked to some guys that where talking .

" Did you see those new Saiyamans in action ? Nice huh ! " One said .

" Ye , but the girl Saiyaman seems younger though . Who cares , I'm going to try and make a move ! " Another said .

Uub froze .

" _Ha ! You wish ! Hey , what's wrong with Uub ? " _Pan thought .

Uub was VERY jealous .

" Nah , I think she already is with Saiyaman 1 . You now , the old Saiyamans are now married so . " He said

" Oh ye , never mind then . "

Uub's head was like a tomato .

" _Wh-wha-what did they just said ?! " _He thought .

Pan saw his head and fell on the ground laughing .

" Uuh-uuh , lets go !! " He yelled and pulled the still laughing Pan away from the boys.

" Why where you blushing Uub ? " She asked .

" Erm , no reason ! " He said while making motions with his hand .

" _Riiiiiight , real smooth Uub … " _ Thought Uub

" Never mind , lets go to the others ! I bet Bra and Marron are curious of what happened ! "

----------------------With the rest ---------------------------------------

" Pan !!!! Where were you ?! " asked a hysteric Gohan .

" What do you think ! Listen ! " She turned the radio harder .

Radio : … we saw at the crime seen , two very special kids with amazing power !

Yes, they said they where the new Saiyamans ! Incredible !

Everyone was amazed by this , news Saiyamans , who would see that coming ?

Some even say that they are better and the kids say cooler than the **old** ones .

" Old ones ?! " – Gohan . µ

" They floored Jeremy , Ronald , Tom and Jerry ( lol ) with no sweat ! In 1 kick ! Luckly , the people that where in the building are now save thanks to : ( they play the cheer of the Saiyamans )

" Saiyaman 1 !! "

" Saiyaman 2 !! "

" To the rescue !!! "

Pan and Uub put there hand behind their head .

Radio : Aaaah , we never get tired of this . Now for all the sportfans …… ( radio off)

" Well , well . The new Saiyamans ? " said Gohan .

" Yep ! Good idea isn't it ? "

" Ye , sure ! It's great that someone set our thing further . "

" Oh no , not again ! I don't wanna see 2 pathetic humans in tights again ! I've seen enough !" said Vegeta .

" Ow , c'mon ! Let their have their fun ! I'm sure they look good in their outfits ! " said Goku.

" Look ! There on TV ! " said Krillin .

TV voice : …when these mysterious Saiyamans came .

Sure is , and boy they are popular ! Luckly this boy had his camera !

" Cool ! Where on TV ! " said Pan

TV voice : And they are strong and have good outfit- ( TV off )

" Enough I sed !! " yelled Vegeta .

They all started laughing .

**( A/N : Now my fingers are burning !!! AAAH !! **

**Uub : Fire !!!! Firemen asked !!! **

**splash ! **

**Me : Thanks Pan . **

**Pan : No sweat , well , wasn't that a interesting chapter huh ? I'm even surprised that Uub wanted to be a Saiyaman ! **

**Uub : Me to , actually . **

**Me : Hey , I'm the author . I can do what I want , when I want . **

**Uub : Plz ! Help me ! You don't know this but when you're away , they torture me !!! They- **

**Pan – Me : SHADDUP !!!! Geheheheheheh , we do NOT !!! **

**Uub : You do ! **

**Pan : Na-ah ! **

**Uub : You do ! **

**Pan : Na-ah ! **

**Uub : You do ! **

**Pan : Na-ah ! **

**Uub : You d- **

**Me : SHAAAAAADDUUUUUUUUUP !!!!!!! I cant handle it anymore ! Goodbye and see ya next time ! **

**Pan-Uub : Goodbye ! **

**Me : And you two … It's spanking time ! Annoying little brats !!! **

**Pan-Uub : Where sorry ! Well never do it again ! Where so , sorry , sorry , sorry , sorry !!!!!!**

**Me : Ok , just for this ones , you are dismissed .**

**Pan- Uub : Pwew … ( whisper) Save us ! **

**Me : Hu-hum !!**

**Pan-Uub : Gheheehhehe ….**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jealous ?

**( A/N Hey ! Back with a chapter ! ****This is rather a chapter that isn't that important . But I wanna wait a bit before the REAL story begins ….. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5 : Jealous ?

Pan, Uub , Bra and Goten where flying to school .

But they Pan and Uub where younger , so they weren't in the same class as the others . Pan and Uub where separated to .

" School , the most boring thing in the world … " said Pan .

" Yep , and our mother wants us to study allot . You know , she 's a genius and stuff … " Bra said .

" Hey guys ! " Marron yelled .

" Hey Marron ! "

" It's a shame . I have to go to school and now I can't see Trunks ! Just because he works in Capsule Corp. ! No fair …" Marron said .

" Ow , poor you . But I have my Goten with me , so I'm happy ! " Bra said while smiling at Goten .

" Lucky you … " Marron , frowning .

" Hey , we don't have someone , you don't hear us complain ! " said Pan .

" Well , I don't know that yet …. Maybe … But we don't know that don't we Marron ? She can be dating a guy while us not knowing it . Huh Marron ? " Said Bra ( smirking )

" Yeeees , we don't know that . Don't we Uub ? " Said Marron .

Uub was looking straight forward and gritting his teeth .

" No …. I don't know that . So what ? What do I care . " He said .

" _Wauw , how can he stay so calm ? Maybe I need to level it up a bit … " _ Bra thought .

" Hey !! I'm NOT seeing anyone !! I swear ! " Pan yelled .

" Sure , off course . " Goten said , also , understanding Bra her game .

Bra flew over to Uub .

" You know . " she whispered .

" I Think I now him . " she said .

Uub twitched one eyebrow .

" You … You do ? "

" Yep , he's kinda cute AND they do fit good together . " Bra said .

" What . " He said .

" Yeah , I've seen him hanging around with her much to . "

" _He should know , I'm talking about him … But yeah , details , details …" _

" And . "

" Well ,I think she likes him to ! I think they're really more than friends ! " She said .

" WHAT ?! " He said , frowning .

" Bra , what are you telling Uub there ? I hope it's not about me ! " Pan said .

Bra flew over to Goten and they started laughing .

Pan looked confused over to Bra and then turned her head to Uub .

He was gritting his teeth even more now and his Ki was rising .

" Oh god . Uub , don't believe what Bra sed . It's bullshit yo- Crap ! Where gonna be late ! " Pan said .

They arrived at school .Uub was looking at every guy that passed . Checking if it's not that guy .

RIIIING !! The bell .

8 hours later …

" Wooow !! Finally ! " Pan said .

Uub was smiling again , but giving evil glares at every guy that looks suspicious and that passes by .

" Uh , ye . " He replied .

" Come on, lets- Beep, Beep , Beep !! "

" Uh-ho ! Saiyaman alarm ! "

" Lets go ! "

They Pushed a button on their watches and they transformed into the Saiyaman's . ( Off course looking if nobody was around , duh ! )

They flew to the city .

The city …

**BAAANG !!! **There goes the door of the bank !

" Oh my god !! " Someone yelled .

" Mwahahahaha !! Give me you're money or die !! " The man with the gun shouted ( demanded )

" O-okay , J-just s-stay c-calm s-sir ! " The man behind the counter said .

" Hey ! No Trick or Threath ! " S1 yelled ( S1 Saiyaman 1 , S2 … )

" Huh ? who are those goofballs ? " The man aid .

" Here to vanquish evil !!! "

" For the future of the earth ! "

" To regain justice ! "

" Saiyaman 1 !! " (pose)

" Saiyaman 2 !! " (pose)

" To the rescue !!!!!!! "

" Right … " He said with small eyes .

Uub flew to the man and Pan to the people .

" What do you want Kid ?! " He said . He pointed the gun at him .

" Give that money back sir . Then no harm will happen ! " Uub said .

" No harm huh ? Here's you no harm ! " He shot a few times . No effect .

" What the …. Who or what are you two ??!!"

" We already sed , where the SAIYAMAN's !!!! "

" Yeah , and give that money back now !! " Pan shouted .

The man dropped the money and the gun and ran screaming out the door .

" Oh , thank you Saiyaman's ! " The man said behind the counter .

" No problem sir ! Just doing our jobs ! " With that they left .

The Man was arrested by the police men outside .

They pushed the button again . Changing into their normal outfits .

" That was asome Uub ! You stood there like a statue when he shot you ! " Pan said .

" Gehehehe , guess so … " He said while scratching the back of his head .

" Anyway ,lets go home . I'm starving ! " Pan shouted .

And they started laughing …..

**( A/N : I now , I now . Not a great chapter . But I promise you , the next chapter it begins! But I warn you … YOU ARE NOT PREPARED ! Lol , joking . **

**Oh yeah , I wanna thank ' ****LiRiNCaNdY ' for the asome review ! You rock ! **_**( I **_

_**also read and reviewed in you're Pan/Uub story ! Cool story ! Next chapter plz ! )**_**It encourages me to write further ! Thank you ! See ya next time in the next chapter ! And Don't forget to review guys ! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Nakura , Hinou and Nishirou

**(A/N : Hey everyone ! This chapter , it begins …**** New enemies are arrived and they just start wrecking the city ! But yeah , with our Z warriors there , no can do !But can they defeat this new enemy ? Oh yeah I never sed how old they where !They aren't right I now but I want them to be young , but older . Ya know :**

**Pan : 17 , Uub : 19 ( not right , I now) , Trunks : 28 , Marron :27 , Goten : 27 , Bra : 27 . **

**Disclaimer : **** I don't own DBZ or GT . I don't own the characters to , only Nakura , Hinou and Nishirou . This is pure Fan made !**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6 : Nakura , Hinou and Nishirou .

Uub , Pan , Marron and Bra where walking near Capsule Corp. .

" C'mon stupid thing! BEEP already !! " Pan yelled at her Saiyaman Watch .

" Man , this is boring . " Uub whined .

" You know it , I'm off to Goten ! " Said Bra .

" Wait ! I'm going with you ! I wanna see Trunks ! " Marron sed .

" See ya later guys ! Don't do anything we won't do when where gone ! " Sed Bra .

Uub and Pan looked at eachoter confused . There eyes widened and a blush crept up there face when they understand what Bra meant .

" BRA !! GODDAMMIT !!! " They yelled with a blush .

**5 Minutes later…**

" Bored ,bored, bored ,bored , bored , bored , bored , … " Uub sang .

Pan came annoyed from his ' Bored ' song . Smoke came out off her ears .

" SHADDUUUUUUUP !!" She yelled and Uub fell over . She continued her yelling until she heared something .

" What the …. Screaming ? WOOHOOO !!! THAT MEANS TROUBLE ! " Pan yelled

They looked around and pushed their Buttons .

In their Saiyaman outfit .

" Let's PAAARTY!! " Pan shouted and they blasted off .

**The city …**

They flew to the city . They looked around and only saw that there where no building anywhere to be seen . All ruins .

" Wow , what the hell happened here ? " Pan asked .

" I dunno but it sure doesn't look friendly . " They searched for people under leftovers that ones was the city . Now one to be found . They searched until they spotted 3 men or women hovering in the air . They flew over to them . They where men , but not just humans . Aliens , with pointy ears . 1 had a brown skin , another a green one , and the last a purple one .

The one on their right was rather big , and looked a bit like " muscle, no brains " type and he had a brown skin colour . The one in the middle was a little smaller , but looked like he was19 . He looked like " The brains " off the group but was definitely strong to .He had a green skin colour . The last one was child , and looked like " Small but though " one . He had a purple skin colour . He looked a bit like he was 9 years old .

We stood a few meters next to them . The one in the middle turned his head . He smirked .

"Well , well . Looks like somebody wants to play . " He said .His hair was long and it was purple . Most was on his back . A few hair sprung in front off his face . The big dummy , as we call him , turned his head also . He had a small Mohawk **( A/N : But not as cute as Uub ! Way not as cute !! ) **in a yellow colour . The smallest one also turned his head . He had 2 pony tails on the sides and it was brown . They all smirked and turned their bodies to Uub and Pan .Uub didn't like this , not at all . Pan had 1 brow up .

" _Weirdo's … " _She thought .

The one in the middle ( who was most likely the leader ) hovered a bit further . He looked to Uub , then to Pan , to Uub then to Pan . He held his eyes on Pan . She stiffened a bit .

" What are _you_ looking at ?! " she said while her arms crossed over her chest . He smiled .

" In kinda , ... like you . " He said .

" WHAT ?!How can you now that with if you just look at her ?! and she has a helmet on goddammit ! " Uub yelled

_" If someone even said something like ' love at first sight ' I'm going to puch him in the face ! " Uub thought . _

" Okay … " She said .

" And who might you be ?! " Uub shouted while giving evil glares .

" Hmn … " He hovered back to his companions .

Whe are Nakura, Hinou and Nishirou . I'm Nakura . This is my brother Hinou ( he pointed to the big dummy ) And this is Nishirou ( the little one ) .

" And what do you want ? " Uub asked .

" Oh , just playing . We where bored and saw this planet . And this is also where the great Goku or Kakarot lives , huh ? " He asked .

" Yeah ! And he's my Grandpa and he's going to kick you sorry ass if you don't stop this ! " Pan yelled at him .

" Oew , angry aren't we ? I like that about girls . " He said .

Uub started gritting his teeth .

" _Grrrrrrr , what does that flirt wants actually ?! " _Uub thought .

Nakura hovered back to Pan and Uub . He stopped in front of Pan .

He bowed until he was on eye level with Pan .

" And who might you be , cutie ? "He asked .

" I'm Pan and this is Uub ! We are the local heroes from this town ! And the protectors of the earth ! Have a problem with that buddy ? " Pan said .

" Not at all , because you're friend Uub here is going to do it all alone . " He said .

" Huh ? Why ? "

" Because you are going with me and be my bride . "

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! " They both yelled . He smirked .

" No way man ! " Uub yelled back .

" Who sed I wanted to be ?! " Pan yelled mad .

" Oh , But you don't have to . I can have everything , and everyone I want . "

Uub flew over to them while gritting his teeth .

Nakura made a fast move and kicked Uub in the face . He fell on the ground .

" Uub ! Are you Ok ? " She asked/shouted worried .

Nakura saw that . And he made a frown .

" _Don't worry my Pan , he will be gone soon and then you will be my bride ! " _ He smirked again .

" Uh , yeah . " Uub said while coming out of the new ruin off a building .

Pan flew over to Uub .

" Pan ! Get you're Grandpa , you're father , Goten , Trunks and Vegeta ! Whe will need them ." He said

" But , what about you ? "

" I'll take these guys . " he said while looking at Nakura .

" No way !I'm not leaving you alone with these creeps !! " He turned his head to Pan . He smiled friendly .

" Don't worry . I'll survive . Now go ! " He said . Pan turned around with a frown and blasted off . Nakura saw this and yelled

" Hey ! Where are you going sweet heart ?! Hinou ! Get her back ! " He commanded .

" Okay . " He flew after Pan but after a few meters he was hit by a Ki- blast . Uub lowered his arm and flew over to Hinou .

" You will stay away from her , or you'll be sorry . " Uub said .

Nakura frowned . _" So you have a boyfriend . Well , it will not last long . " _ Nakura thought .

" Hinou , kill him " Nakura commanded . " With pleasure . " Hinou said with a smile .

Pan flew to Capsule Corp.

" _I'll first go to Trunks and Vegeta . Goten will be there to . Then to Grandpa's and Daddy . That's the plan . " _ She turned her head and looked at Uub fighting that Hinou guy. _" Uub , please don't die . I'll come as fast as I can ! Hang on . "_ She turned her head again .

Uub turned his head at Pan . With a light frown . _" Take not to long Pan , and be careful . I won't notice if that little guy Nishirou goes after you . " _ He was punched in the face by Hinou . It didn't hurt to much . But still , it was a hard punch . He continued fighting .

Nakura smirked . _" He won't last to long . and if he survives . I'll kill him . Pan only belongs to me! Nakura , the prince of king Nashi ! Soon to be king and with my queen. If she wants it or not . Pan , you're time with me will be moments you'll never forget ! " _He smirked again .

As Pan flew to the other Z warriors , Uub is fighting for his life and the earth AND Pan against the big and mighty Hinou . Will Pan be on time with her the Z warriors or will it be to late ? Next time , in chapter 7 !!

**( A/N : Ouch , my fingers hurt … Well , this is a cool chapter . Go Uub !! Fight for you life and for you're love for Pan ! OR SHE WILL FALL IN THE HANDS OF THAT BAKA NAKURA !!! And I must say , he's one big flirt bird ! Don't forget to read and review ! **


	7. Chapter 7 : The kiss

**(A/N Yo ! Back from wherever I was ! ****Now , let's continue shall we ?**

**Disclaimer : I don't Own Dragonball Z/GT . I do own Hinou , Nakura and Nishirou though .**

Chapter 7 : 

Pan kicked Goku's door open . "Grandpa !! TherearealiensthataredestroyingthecityandUubisfightingthemwehavetohurryandhelpNOW!!" She ranted . " Wow , wow ! Slow down ! You where saying ? "

Pan sighed . She took a deep breath and "There are aliens that are destroying the city and Uub is fighting them, we have to hurry and help NOW ! "

" Ok , we'll get Vegeta and Trunks to . " Goku sed with a serious face . Goku , Gohan , Goten and Pan blasted off . " Goku !! Don't you dare come late for dinner ! Do you hear me ?! " Chi-chi yelled . " And bring my baby back safe Gohan ! " Videl yelled . " Goten , don't get killed ! " Bra yelled after them .

They waved and headed to Vegeta's and Bulma's house . Bulma saw them coming and opened the door . " I guess you wanna see Vegeta , eh ? Come inside . VEGETA !! GOKU IS HERE TO SEE YOU !! " She shouted . Vegeta and Trunks came downstairs .

" What is it Kakarot ? You are disturbing our training . " Sed an annoyed Vegeta .

" There's something going on in the city . We have to check it out . Pan sed something about aliens or something ."

" Yeah ! They say they wanna destroy the earth for fun . Uub is fighting them now , but I don't think their that easy to beat ! So , hurry up ! " And they flew off .

" Hn , why am I even protecting this pathetic planet ? " Vegeta sed . " Aw , c'mon Vegeta ! You live on this planet ! Wich means you have to protect it . These people stand no chance against those aliens . "

---------- They arrive --------

A lot of building were gone , broken or collapsed . It was a horrible sight .

Uub just flew into another ruin . " Uub ! " Pan yelled and dashed towards him .

" You okay ? " She sed while helping him up . " Ugh , yeah . Those guys are tough . " He tried to stand up and they flew back to the rest . " Ow , Pannie . You came back to me . How nice of you ! " Nakura eyed Uub then looked back at his ' bride-to-be ' . " Back to kick you're sorry ass ! " She gave him a glare . " Why are you destroying our city ? What do you want from us ? " Goku asked . " Aaaah , you must be Goku . I 've heard a lot about you . They say you're the strongest person in the universe . You don't look so though to me . You're gonna die anyway . " Nakura was looking boringly at his nails . " I don't think so ! " They all went Super Saiyan ( 'cept for Uub and Pan ) and charged . They kept dodging their attacks and gave punches in return . Nishirou kicked Pan in the stomach and she fell in the dirt . He nodded to Hinou and fought against Goten , Trunks and Uub instead of Hinou . Hinou flew high in the air and closed his eyes . When he opened his eyes he looked at Pan and lifted his arm . Then something happened . Pan was lifted from the ground . " Huh ? what's going on ,! Let me go ! " She started kicking with her feet but nothing worked . He did this until she hung next to him . Nakura saw this and jumped in the air and hovered next to Pan ( same with Nishirou ) . The others looked up and saw what was happening . " Pan ! " They yelled ( 'cept for Vegeta ) . Nakura smirked and looked between them and laid his eyes on Uub . _' He looks kinda worried . Ha , I have an idea . And it's a good one . ' _ " Torture rings ! " Hinou yelled and yellow rings appeared around Pan's legs and chest . " H-Hey ! " She was stuck and still hovering in the air . " Let her go Bastards !! " Uub yelled and flew towards them . But Nakura snapped his fingers en Hinou closed his fist a bit . Pan yelled out and Uub stopped . " Come any closer , and she can say her prayers . " Uub backed off a bit and shot evil glares at them .

Nakura smirked again and sed " Good , Mohawk boy ."

' _Only Pan can call me that !! ' _ Uub shouted in his mind . _' Now , to break the boy's heart . and to win the girl's heart " _He turned around to face Pan and smiled evilly . " What ?! " He bend closer to her and did the unthinkable thing . He kissed her . Every ones eyes widened ( accept for the bad guys ) _' EEEEEEEEEW !!! He kissing me !! Damn ! Must … breath , but can't …I DAMN ! ' _ She had to open her mouth to breath . Nakura took this moment to stick his tongue in her mouth . He started to ' explore ' her mouth . She felt like puking . After what seemed like hours , he pulled away . " He turned around and smirked at their faces . Pan started spitting around . Uub face was going from surprise to anger . he balled his fists and gritting his teeth . " EEEEEW !! GROSE !!! You hentai (pervert ) Pan yelled . Nakura blinked and turned around . " You kiss like a dog !!! " That sentence echoed through the ruins . He frowned and growled .

" You …. Little ….. WENCH ! " And he slapped her hard in the face .

**(A/N : That was an interesting chapter , now was it ? Please review everyone !! I need it!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Saving Myself

**A/N Gehehehe , sorry it took so long! ****Wuz busy with school and other stories… Any way , New chapter ! **

**Disclaimer ( which I forgot a few times) : I do not Own DBGT , but I do own Nakura , Hinou and Nishirou .**

Chapter 8 : Saving myself

_What happened last time : _

_Uub face was going from surprise to anger . he balled his fists and gritting his teeth . " EEEEEW !! GROSE !!! You hentai (pervert ) Pan yelled . Nakura blinked and turned around . " You kiss like a dog !!! " That sentence echoed through the ruins . He frowned and growled. " You …. Little ….. WENCH ! " And he slapped her hard in the face ._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Uub growled. He went in Killer – mode and glared at Nakura . " Don't. EVER. touch. her. again. Or you will regret it . " He said in a scary voice . Everyone, including Vegeta , were glaring and growling . " Ouch … " said Pan She slowly turned her head. " Now , what did you learn my love. " Nakura asked in a sly voice. She smirked . " That I hate you more and that you are a pervert, a bastard and a retard ! " she yelled . He snapped his finger again and Hinou closed his fist even more. Pan yelled it out in pain. Uub his eyes widened. _' Pan …PAN !! ' _ He felt the urge to protect her and dashed forward . But stopped in his tracks when Hinou closed his fist even more . Pan shrieked again " Please !! It hurts so much ! " she yelled with tears in her eyes , but she won't let them fall. Nakura smirked. " Be mine . " he said . Uub growled again. Nakura turned his head again " Stop growling like a dog ! " he yelled . " Hinou ! " Hinou nodded and clenched his fist. Pan yelled it out. " Please….stop…." she said and she cried. Nakura laughed and Uub his eyes widened. Then he glared. _' No one , makes Pan cry !! ' _ he dashed at an incredible speed and punched Hinou , who lost concentration , he then zapped to Nakura and punched him very hard . He started kicking and punching him. Nakura kicked back and he flew back to the guys . They nodded to each other and started fighting them again. But no avail. Each one of them fell , one after another.

Pan had scratches all over. She was panting and sweating . She watched them fall , one by one. _' No …. Daddy …. Grandpa …Trunks …. Uncle Goten … Vegeta .. Uub…Uub!' _ Her eyes grew big when she saw Uub fall . They all didn't move . Uub lifted his head slowly and whispered . " P-Pan , n-no … " his head fell down again . Her yes grew even bigger. Then she yelled " NO !!! Uub ! Daddy !!! Uncle !!! Trunks !! Vegeta ! No !! " it echoed all over the city . Nobody answered. She let her tears fall slowly. _' No .. It's my fault. I let them down. All my fault. I .. I've got to help them ! THE BASTARDS WILL PAY ! ' _ Her head shot up and she glared at Nakura . " No. Not anymore " She said . The aliens turned their heads. " I will not be saved anymore. Everyone … They always have to save me . But now , I will save them !! " She powered up and screamed long and loudly . Her hair flickered yellow for a second .

Uub raised his head ones more. He looked at her . _ ' That power … No way that she is gonna…' _

Pan shouted and screamed loudly . Her eyes turned green . Cracks were growing in the rings . She screamed and straightened her back and loud sound was heared and a blinding light surrounded them. When it dimmed , they heard a humming sound. When it cleared up, you could see a bandana slowly falling on the ground. Their in the air , hovered a proud , new saiyan . The first girl , that ever was a saiyan. She frowned . Her hair was flowing in the wind.

Uub just couldn't believe it . She finally did it . His best friend that always wanted to become a saiyan, trained her ass of to be one , was finally flying in all glory with her shiny golden hair. He was so proud of her. He smiled _ ' Way to go Pan , you show-off ..' _ He ones again , let his head fall.

The aliens looked surprised at Pan. She turned her head to them and frowned deeply. " You are gonna pay for what you have done . " She dashed to them and punched them all within seconds . They didn't saw that coming and they flew in some ruins . Meanwhile , Pan hovered to her friends and family. " Guys , stand up. We need to beat them . Do it for the people on earth ! You swore you would protect these people that you would protect them Grandpa ! You swore to me , that you would protect them ! Now stand up ! " she smashed her foot on the ground . They did not stand up . " Grandpa , do it for Grandma , for me , dad and you're friends and Family ! Please , Trunks , think of Marron . Uncle Goten , think of Bra . Vegeta , what about Bulma ? Dad , think of mom . And Uub , think of you're town . " she lowered her head . " Think about me . " she said quietly . Uub's eyes shot open while Nakura's widened . They all slowly stood up . And they were glaring at the aliens. She smiled . " The plan is , we will keep them busy while Grandpa and Vegeta turn into Super Saiyan 4 . Now go ! " she yelled and the boys and her took off.

**A/N YAY !! My dream has come true ! Pan ssj 1 !!! Wooow !! You go girl ! Please read and review everyone and don't miss the next chap ! My inspiration picture is on my account , Pan super saiyan ! That's how I came up with this story ! See ya ! **


End file.
